User talk:SeanWheeler
Welcome Hi, welcome to LEGO Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ideas for games page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions to the wiki look great and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights on the wiki. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 01:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) OUR WIKI on your main page I request that our wiki http://legopiratesthevideogame.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Pageon have a spot on your page Tama63,Admin legopiratesthevideogame.wikia. Okay, I'll add you. SeanWheeler 19:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) LEGO Harry Potter Video Game Wiki Main Page Mention Dear Sean Wheeler seeing as your the new administrator of the LEGO Video Games wiki could you please mention my LEGO Harry Potter Video Game Wikia on your main page Here's the link it's an authentic comprehensive database with a complimentary background, over 205 detailed articles with images and covers almost every aspect of the game: it's characters, bosses, spells, potions, unlockables, red bricks and locations. It also has a greatly set up main page almost identical to that of the LEGO Batman Wiki's :) So could you please mention the wiki on the main page and here's it's link: http://legoharrypotteryears1-4videogame.wikia.com/ Amanda Young 15:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Amanda YoungAmanda Young 15:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. SeanWheeler 19:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sean ¿Could you please delete this page? I created it to test something and it wasn't deleted yet. :Done. Why didn't you use the sandbox? SeanWheeler 19:33, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Possible Page Additions Hey there. I love what you've done with the wiki and am willing to help make it even better. Before I start editing, I had a couple of options I'd like to do, but wanted to ask you if it's okay first. #On the Level Pages, could we list where all of the secrets items are #On the Level Pages, can we post a story walkthrough #On the Character pages, can we give a brief description of each character (i.e. Harry Potter is a wizard who attends Hogwarts) You may have already wanted to do some of this stuff, but haven't finished due to the large amount (there are a LOT of secrets). Please tell me what you think. LevenThumps 22:39, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you should do that. SeanWheeler 22:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Template Changes I made some changes to two of the templates to help better organize them. I edited the Games template and the Episodes template. If you like them, I can do them for all of the templates. If you don't, I copied your html code and can replace it. I think this looks better organized, but it's up to you. LevenThumps 13:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I was trying to get a new type of template made, but it didn't work out. I'll stop making templates for now. LevenThumps 19:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I modified the Level2 template so the levels are organized by Episode and Game. I didn't make a new one, just changed this one so you could still use it. What do you think? LevenThumps 22:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Template:Elements Hi! Does the elements template has to be in this order? I mean, if the elements were in the alphabetical order, it would be easier to find something. 13:32, August 31, 2012 (UTC) The Elements template is fine as it is. SeanWheeler (talk) 18:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) 1000 Pages! Congratulations to the LEGO Games Wiki for reaching 1000 pages! The Wiki's listing on Encyclopedia Gamia's Action-Adventure Portal has been awarded with a Orange Star to reflect this. Best of luck! -Revitalizer (talk) 22:06, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Thx no problem im happy to put stuff on the wiki Return to the Wiki Hey Sean. I've been gone from the wiki for a while, but I've been able to finally come back. I know the last time I was here I went a little template crazy, and started making a bunch without asking the admin's permission, and I would like to apologize for that. I plan to edit the wiki more, and I've got some ideas for the wiki, but I'll make a sandbox for all my template suggestions or ask you first and let you decide before I put them on a page. One suggestion I would like to ask is if you could activate the new forum message board for this wiki. I've seen you use it on Brickipedia, so you seem to be okay with it, and I think it would be a more organized way for people to talk about the LEGO games. LevenThumps (talk) 02:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, okay. By the way, do you have a Wii U? Have you completed LEGO City Undercover? We're going to need characters and levels from that game. I inserted LEGO City Undercover in the Levels article, and completed it thanks to a walkthrough. I don't have a Wii U, and consoles are too expensive, so if you have LEGO City, you can help out. (P.S. Just because we cover LEGO City, doesn't mean we can have articles on LEGO Racers, Bionicle Heroes, or other games we don't cover. LEGO City has earned it's coverage because it has similar gameplay (studs, free play, health measured in hearts, Chase's icon on the upper left, character tokens from LEGO Harry Potter, etc). SeanWheeler (talk) 03:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I don't. I plan on getting a Wii U eventually, but it still may be a while, so I can't help with LEGO City Undercover or LEGO Marvel Superheroes unless I get a Wii U by September or it comes to Wii. I have both Harry Potters, LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Pirates of the Caribbean and Indiana Jones 2. Right now, I'm Playing Harry Potter: Years 5-7, so most of my edits will probably be for those pages. LevenThumps (talk) 16:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. By the way, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes is also coming to PC (which most people on the internet should have) and I made a petition to put it on the Wii. SeanWheeler (talk) 19:35, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :I do have a PC, but it's an old model, and doesn't play games that well, so I won't be able to buy it on that. I'm glad you started a petition though. LevenThumps (talk) 21:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Levels Template Last time I was here, I tried making a new template for all the Levels, but I started making a bunch of useless templates and got carried away, and the end result was a lot longer than the original. In my sandbox, I have begun a new model for a Levels template that I think is much better. The whole thing is collapsed at first, so it won't take up most of the page. It organizes the level by game and by chapter/episode in that game. This is only a sandbox, and I won't put it on any pages without your consent, but what do you think of it? LevenThumps (talk) 19:30, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :I guess that Level2 template is okay. Not sure about the character tokens in the infobox since many tokens of the same character in alternate costumes would look too similar. But sorting the levels is okay, since there is already a lot of levels, and with the Marvel game coming this fall, there would be too many links on one unorganized infobox and people wouldn't be able to find the one they want without reading all those names. I'll update the current Level2 template to look more like yours and update them to include the levels up to LEGO City Undercover. SeanWheeler (talk) 22:51, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I had forgotten about the character tokens, and don't think we should do them as of now. I had a school computer that had Photoshop to crop them like I did for all of Star Wars, but that computer is gone, so we can't do any more. Thanks for editing the Level2 template. LevenThumps (talk) 13:29, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate Categories While editing around the wikis, I've seen a few categories that I can consider duplicates and would like to suggest one of the categories be deleted and all its contents be moved to the other. The first categories are LEGO Harry Potter Characters and Harry Potter Characters. Since we don't have any characters from Harry Potter that aren't LEGO, I would like to suggest removing the Harry Potter Characters category and just using the LEGO Harry Potter Characters category. The other categories are LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 Characters and LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 characters. These categories are exactly the same except for characters being capitalized or not, and I think they should be merged into one category. I would suggest making it just move to the one where Characters is capitalized, as it looks more professional. These are my suggestions, and I would appreciate your feedback. LevenThumps (talk) 21:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Remove the LEGO Harry Potter Characters category. They go in Category:Harry Potter Characters. The only universe that should have LEGO in its name is LEGO City (as in LEGO City Undercover. The LEGO Star Wars II bonus level is considered part of the Star Wars universe). As for the game categories, LHP should be Category:LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Characters. The duplicates should be dealt with. SeanWheeler (talk) 02:41, June 19, 2013 (UTC) LEGO Marvel Boxart I added the picture of the LEGO Marvel boxart to this wiki. Could you add it to the main page and the page for LEGO Marvel Superheroes? I can't edit those pages, because I'm not an admin. LevenThumps (talk) 02:44, July 11, 2013 (UTC) One question: Why are all the articles lacking in information? Something about the wiki Why are all the pages lacking in information? I mean, barely any information about the articles' subject are present. A great example of this is the LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 level, Dark Times. 04:20, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Do you know how hard it is to work on a wiki by myself? This wiki is already huge and I have a lot to do. But I'll get to the Dark Times page. SeanWheeler (talk) 15:24, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the edit on the Dark Times page. Now, how about all the other pages about, levels, including information outside the infoboxes? (You don't have to be the only user making edits on those pages.) One more question: How long ago was this wiki created? 02:46, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' The page needs to be renamed. It should not have ":" in its title. 02:56, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :It is a naming convention that each game article has a colon. SeanWheeler (talk) 03:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) LEGO Hobbit Quiz Hello! We are hoping to build a LEGO Hobbit Personality Quiz but we would like help from LEGO and Tolkien fans! With that in mind, I was wondering if you could maybe promote this blog to your community to see if people are interested in helping out and contributing questions. The end result will be a really fun quiz that fans will enjoy :) Let me know, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:58, March 28, 2014 (UTC)